


You Belong to Me

by angryowlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Bisexual Character, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domme OFC, Domme/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, Light Angst, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryowlet/pseuds/angryowlet
Summary: Written as a birthday present to the lovely FirithAriel.Loki is a modern day mortal who runs a high-end sex club with slave auctions in the basement. You're a doctor who's medical services he occasionally uses for himself and his 'properties'. You two have a history together. One night he calls you in to patch him up and offers you your very own sex slave as a reward. How can you say no? Nearly a year later, it's the night of your birthday and Loki has offered a VIP room at the club for you to use. He joins the two of you there and meets your slave properly for the first time.





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirithAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/gifts).



"Are you going to be good for your Mistress?" you teased, dragging the end of the crop against your pet's flesh.

Your slave could only whine against the ball gag in her mouth and try to nod. The high, stiff posture collar you'd put on her made moving her head difficult. It was part of the set you'd given her as a reward for six months of good behavior. She wore the rest of it, as well as a spreader bar between her ankles. Her hands were together above her head, the cuffs at her wrists were attached to a thick chain that held her nearly suspended from the ceiling. Toes barely touching the floor.

  *********

She'd been a thank you gift from the owner of this sex club. You worked for him now and then. Fucked him now and then too. He’s the one who helped you realize you were a Domme and taught you how to hone those skills. His name was Master Loki.

He hosted monthly sex slave auctions in the lower levels of his club. Some he owned, others he bought and sold for third parties. You were a doctor and once in a while he'd call you in to look over the merchandise, treat the occasional injury from rough use and check for STDs. He paid you well for your discretion.

One night your phone rang at 3 am. Loki had an injury to his arm that looked to you suspiciously like a gunshot wound. You didn't ask. He was clearly in pain and couldn't risk going to a hospital. The bullet went all the way through his upper arm while somehow managing to miss hitting anything important. You closed up the holes, recommended he wear a sling for a few days, and prescribed him some antibiotics and painkillers.

A few days later he called and asked you to come an hour early to the next auction. You'd assumed he wanted you to check over some new property he'd planned to bid on. Instead, he had them brought out one by one and asked you to choose one to keep. If you chose one that wasn't part of his stable, he'd buy it from the owner for you.

After insisting _loudly_ that you didn't need one...

" _Where would I even keep it?”_

...he finally convinced you...

" _At your home. You told me last week you need a housekeeper.”_

...to pick one out.

You eventually settled on a shy looking female. She was cute, and shouldn't raise too many eyebrows with the neighbors. Loki left to look up her paperwork and negotiate a price with her owner. When he came back he said you'd chosen well.

"Only one owner. He'd had her for just under three months. She’d been acquired as a third for his household but hadn't gotten along with his wife so he put her up for auction. He mentioned not having time to train her."

She went home with you willingly enough and settled into her new role fairly well. She was shy and didn't speak much at first. As her trust in you grew, she blossomed under your hand into the perfect, devoted slave. She had been afraid of some things that were now her favorites. She'd initially fought doing any anal, but now she wouldn't set foot outside the front door without a plug in her ass to remind her of her Mistress's ownership.

  *********

It had been nearly a year since you acquired your slave. It took some getting used to, but she was _yours_ now, so much so that you had nearly forgotten her name. She was only _pet_ when she was good, and _slave_ when she was disobedient... And a dozen other names you enjoyed calling her while the two of you played. If the wetness of her cunt was any indication, she enjoyed being called them too.

It was your birthday. Loki had insisted on you spending most of tonight at the club. You’d been invited to an event on the upper floor but declined in favor of using a private VIP room. Some of the other members had been pestering you about borrowing your pet. One or two had even offered to pay you to use her. For now, the only person you were interested in sharing her with was Loki. He would be joining you later, after the event upstairs got underway.

Your pet had agreed that the two of you could use her in any way you wanted. Any position, any act, any hole. She was entirely yours to do with as you wished. Now she was chained, gagged, and spread. Utterly at your mercy and waiting to see what you did next.

“Now that you’re secure, I think it’s time we got you warmed up and went over protocols.”

You held the crop under your left arm and grabbed each of her ass cheeks in turn. You squeezed them hard to get the blood flowing.

“How do you tell me if everything is good pet?”

She squeezed the dog training clicker in her hand to make it click once.

“And if you need a break?”

She squeezed it twice.

“And to stop everything?”

She squeezed it three times in quick succession.

“Good girl. And how are you right now?”

_Click._

You walked around to face her and placed a chaste kiss on the ball gag in her mouth. Then cupped her breasts and sucked at each one in turn, nipping at them with your teeth before stepping back and taking up the crop again. You ran it gently over her breasts before sliding it down to touch lightly between her legs.

“Do I even need to check pet? We haven’t truly begun yet, and I already know what I’ll find. Your cunt is already dripping, isn’t it?”

You ran the crop over her folds then brought it up to examine it.

“Just as I thought.” You showed her the slick smeared over the tip and along the shaft.

“Too bad your mouth is otherwise occupied or I’d have you clean it.”

You stepped back and brought the crop lightly down on her left breast, just above the nipple. You did the same on the other side. And again. Harder. This time leaving a mark. And another on the other side. These were enough to make her whimper behind her gag and breathe hard through her nose.

“No pet. Your mouth is going to be busy all night. Either with the gag, your Mistress’s cunt, or possibly Master Loki’s cock. If he does decide to use one of your holes, you will take everything he has to give you without complaint. Is that understood?”

_Click._

“Good girl.”

This would be the first time your slave would encounter a man since Loki had given her to you. She’d been around them at the club events you’d brought her to, but you’d never shared her with any of them. That may be why you’d been approached. She was forbidden fruit. Everyone knew to look and not to touch. She belonged to you and you were close with Master Loki. Angering you meant angering him, and he could be very… _unpleasant_ when he was angry.

You gave her breasts a few more lashes with the crop, painting them red with a hint of purple here and there. You walked over to the display case of toys that were provided for use by the club and selected a little wooden box. You pulled out a set of nipple clamps that were linked together with a chain. The chain had an extra length to it in the middle that could be used as a lead. You three would be using most of the things in this room tonight and that meant moving your pet in between them. But, first things first.

You put the box away and held up the clamps so your pet could see them. She understood.

_Click._

You took your time securing them to her hardened nipples, twisting the screws of the clamps slowly to tighten them. She let out a whine and you knew they were tight enough. You looped the loose end of chain through the ring of her collar to keep it out of the way for now.

Suddenly there were loud noises and music coming from above you. The thump of a heavy base could be felt. The event must have started. You estimated they had about 20 minutes or so before Loki would be able to join the two of you.

“Soon little whore,” you whispered as you nipped at her ear.

Your pet loved being degraded. The filthier the language, the wetter she got.

You moved behind her and ran the crop over her pussy lips again. It came back coated in even more slick than before. Soon it would be dripping down the inside of her thighs. You stepped up behind her and held the crop up for her to see. You cupped one of her aching breasts in your hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Such a slut for pain,” you whispered in her ear. “Do you want more?”

_Click._

“I thought so--”

You stepped back quickly and brought the crop down hard on her right ass cheek. She made a noise in her throat while her body bucked as much as the restraints allowed. It wasn’t much. You repeated the action on the left cheek. And again on the right. Over and over again. Down the backs of her thighs, painting them red with a faint hint of purple, just as you had her breasts.

You’d moved to the inside of her thighs and were teasing her clit with the crop as the door unlocked and Loki came in. He was wearing his trademark all black suit, though he had dressed it up a little with an emerald green silk tie. You’d worn a short, tight, dark green dress and black high heeled knee boots to match him. Your slave had come in sandals and a loose black dress, both of which were tucked into her aftercare bag in the corner of the room. Yours was sitting right next to it.

“I see you’ve started without me.” Loki said as he re-locked the door and pocketed his key. “I would’ve been here sooner but some of tonight’s entertainment needed _soothing_ before they’d perform. I really must stop letting patrons purchase my staff. The turnover rate is getting ridiculous and properly training new-hires takes weeks.”

Loki’s version of soothing was usually pharmaceutical, with a threat of unemployment thrown in.

He walked over to you and pulled you in for a hard, deep kiss. You could feel how excited he was through the trousers of his suit. When you came up for air, he smiled at you and ran a finger over your jaw, cupping it in his huge hand. He smiled down at you.

“Happy birthday darling. It feels like forever since we’ve had a chance to do this.”

He ran his other hand down your spine to cup your ass tightly. You hadn’t bothered with panties and his hand was very close to your pussy. You were already wet from warming up your slave, watching her whimper and squirm under your crop. The deep velvet of his voice was only adding to it.

“It’s been six weeks at least.” You ground yourself against his erection and heard him moan.

“What would you like first darling?” Loki asked as he let you go and took off his suit jacket, draping it over a nearby chair. Before you could answer, his attention was caught by the sight of your pet.

“Is that the one I gave you? How’s it working out?”

You’d brought her to private events upstairs before, but Loki had always been too busy running the events to join in. He was responsible for everyone’s safety while they were in his club and spent his time going between the rooms to check in with all the participants.

“A little rough the first week or two, but once I got her properly broken in she turned out quite well. Very docile and obedient.”

You walked over to where she was and ran the tip of the crop down the left side of her face.

“Quite eager to please. You can use her tonight if you wish, but I’d rather have her watch us for a while first.”

“Tempting.” Loki said as he walked closer. “She wasn’t downstairs long enough for me to try her. Her previous owner dropped her off the afternoon of the auction. Didn’t even stick around to see who’d win the bid. May I?” He gestured.

“Of course.”

He circled your pet, touching and inspecting her, complimenting you on what you’d done so far.

“My but she _is_ wet. Just from the crop?” You nodded. “A pain slut then. You really _do_ know how to choose well. That fool had no idea what he was selling. He could’ve charged me double.”

Loki looked at you over the top of your pet’s head. “You never answered my question darling.”

“Which question?”

He smiled at you. It was a dangerous smile. It held the promise of pleasure and pain.

“What would you like to do first?”

You licked your lips and said, “I want to edge her while she watches us fuck. To see what she can’t have. I want to ride you and come on your cock. Then we can both play with her. Help me move her to the fucking machine. She’ll be able to see us on the bed from there.”

Loki bent to release the spreader bar as you unclipped your pet’s hands from the chain holding her upright. Her shoulders and hips were sore from holding the position. You took up the end of the chain attached to her nipple clamps and the two of you walked her around the room a little to loosen her muscles up before strapping her to the machine.

“She walks on a lead quite nicely.” Loki remarked as you got her into position.

“She’s a good little pet,” you tugged on the chain, “aren’t you?”

_Click._

This version of the machine had its occupant sitting upright with their hands secured low, behind their back. This had the added benefit of forcing the occupant’s breasts forward. There were an assortment of straps to keep the occupant in place. You used the ones that ran across her hips and under her breasts. More straps kept her thighs spread on the outside of two padded boards. The actual apparatus that held the dildos slid forward on a track once the occupant was in position. There was space to attach a vibrating wand for added stimulation.

“Can you hand me that bottle of lube?”

Once you’d gotten your pet to the machine, he’d stepped away to take off his clothes and was down to only his trousers.

“She’s not wet enough?” Loki asked, handing the bottle to you.

You slicked up the smaller of the two dildo attachments and screwed it into place.

“I’m going to use both holes.”

Your pet’s eyes grew large and she whimpered behind the gag. You smiled up at her as you slid one finger, and then a second into her dripping cunt, teasing her g-spot and feeling another rush of her slick coat your fingers.

“Remember whore, you’re still not allowed to come.”

You eased your fingers out and slid them along her flesh until you came to the plug you’d put in her ass before leaving your house. You gave it a teasing little tug before slowly pulling it out and setting it to the side.

“Not to worry little pet. You’ll be wearing it home when we leave. But for now, your tight little hole is going to be filled with something else.”

You aligned both dildos with her openings and turn the machine on to its slowest setting. The dildos moved like a piston. When one was going in the other was coming out.

“How does that feel pet? Aren’t you glad I’ve been ordering you to stretch that hole?”

_Click._

“Good girl. And, just so you don’t get bored…”

You slid the vibrating wand into its holder and pressed it against her clit on the lowest setting.

She jerked a little at its touch but was soon moaning behind the gag. The posture collar kept her from turning her face away from the bed.

“Watch us little pet,” you whisper in her ear. “If I catch you looking away or keeping your eyes closed I’ll let Master Loki punish you. And he can be _very creative_ with his punishments. Understood?”

_Click._

You turned back to look at Loki. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with desire. He’d opened the fly of his trousers and was palming his cock while watching you.

“See something you like?”

The skirt of your dress had been short enough to flash him your pussy while you were seeing to your pet’s. You slowly walked over to where Loki was standing by the bed. He let his trousers drop and kicked them away. He pulled you in close, so you had to tip your head back to look at his face. The beautiful bastard was smirking.

“Darling, you know I love watching you work.”

“Is that all?”

You leaned up for a kiss and he devoured your mouth. You could feel the length of his cock, full and twitching, through the thin fabric of your dress. You put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

You were a little breathless when you said, “Kneel.”

To nearly everyone, Loki was a Dominant and a Top. He was the boss. Call it what you like, charisma, sex appeal, ego. Whatever it was he had it in abundance. But he also understood what his duties were when it came to his play partners and his club. No one was ever seriously hurt in his establishment. Anyone who broke the rules was immediately escorted off the premises and blacklisted at all the other clubs he networked with. He had an understanding with the local authorities. Occasionally, if someone crossed the line too many times, they’d end up face down in the nearest body of water instead of a jail cell. He was a dark, dangerous man, but you’d always felt completely safe with him.

You were the only person on the planet who could command him to kneel and expect him to obey. In you, he’d found a kindred spirit. Someone he could be unguarded with. It was a relief to him. It wasn’t exactly love. Neither of you wanted to give whatever it was between you a name, but it was definitely something.

Loki looked at your face for a moment, nodded his head once, and knelt down. You shifted so your pet could watch as you ran the toe of your boot gently over his cock. He groaned and caught your foot, bringing it to rest on the top of his thigh. He ran his hands up the back of your legs, pausing at the hem of your dress before looking to you for permission to lift it.

You nodded and he pulled the fabric up to your waist, exposing your pussy to him and your pet. He pressed his face to you and breathed deeply as you ran your hands through his black locks, pressing him close.

“Watch pet.”

You turned your head to look at your slave. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

“Watch as your Mistress is pleasured by a master of the art.”

You could hear her whine behind the gag. You knew this would be torture for her. There was nothing she loved more than eating your pussy. She loved it even more than the kiss of the crop on her skin. And now she could only watch as another took her place.

You heard Loki chuckle just before you felt his tongue flick over your folds. You gasped and sighed as he got to work, worshiping your slick soaked pussy with his tongue. His hands were on your hips and he pulled you closer to his face, reaching for your opening with his tongue, thrusting it inside before returning to circle your clit.

He stopped for a moment and looked directly up at you. You watched as he slipped two of his long, nimble fingers into his own mouth and sucked at them. Loki’s fingers were always cold. He’d learned the hard way to warm them before slipping them inside of you. The little shit also knew you found the sight of him sucking on his fingers, or anything really, extremely erotic. Whatever gag reflex Loki had been born with, it was long gone.

He pulled his fingers out with a wet sounding pop and used them to tease at your entrance. A moan slipped past your lips. Just as his mouth returned to sucking your clit, he slid those warm, wet fingers deep inside your pussy. The man had a reach like no one else. He teased at every spot you loved, slowly building up the orgasm you’d demanded.

You turned your face from him to your slave. The look on her face was one of beautiful desperation. You saw that her cunt juice had dripped down to create a small puddle on the floor beneath her. Briefly, you wondered how big you could get it before Loki dragged your attention back to him with a particularly hard suck on your clit. He worked in a third digit, filling you the way he knew you liked. His fingers began dancing quickly over your g-spot, bringing your orgasm on hard and fast. No one else had ever made you come like he did. You clutched at his hair and moaned his name as it hit. He held you upright by a hand on your hip while the other stayed buried in your pussy as you rode out the aftershocks on his tongue.

Loki helped you to sit on the edge of the bed after he took his fingers back. He was about to put them in his mouth when you stopped him.

“Have _her_ clean them.”

He turned his head to look at your pet and smiled.

“Do you know, I’d nearly forgotten about her.”

Loki walked over over to your pet. She followed his movement with her eyes. He looked her over a moment before easing the ball gag from her mouth. Close up, he could see she was crying and that the gag had made her drool. Tears and saliva had combined to drip down onto her tits. He held the hand covered in her Mistress’s pussy juice up to her open lips. She ran her tongue over his fingers, cleaning them like a cat.

He whispered to her, “open” and pushed his first two fingers into her mouth and down her throat. He was measuring her gag reflex. She took his fingers farther than he’d expected before making sounds of distress.

“Interesting.”

“What is?”

You’d used the time to remove your dress and throw it to the chair with his suit. You’d left your boots on. You knew Loki loved to see you wear them and nothing else. You stood up and walked over to them.

“Her gag reflex is better than I would’ve expected.”

“I make her deep throat some of her toys now and then, don’t I pet?”

_Click._

She coughed a little as Loki pulled his fingers back out.

“Do you need some water pet?” you asked

She whispered hoarsely, “Yes please.”

You got her water bottle from her bag and gave her a drink.

“These need to come off.” Loki fingered the nipple clamps and your pet whimpered and bit her lip. “Would you like to do the honors or should I?” he asked.

“You can.” You gave your pet another drink. “I like the noises she makes.” You patted her head.

As everyone who’s experienced them knew, the worst thing about nipple clamps was removing them.

You saw her take a breath and hold it as Loki unscrewed the clamp on her left breast. A high-pitched whine came out as the clamp released. More tears ran down her face as she sobbed and nearly screamed when he took off the other one.

“Shhhh…” you petted her head. Loki got you a towel and you gently wiped the tears and drool off her face. You whispered to her how proud you were of her, how pretty she looked covered in your marks until she settled down.

“I see you got your tits all dirty, my messy girl.” You patted at the wetness on her breasts, carefully avoiding her inflamed nipples. He brought over a tube numbing cream and you dabbed some on. It wouldn’t take away all the pain, but it would help until you could give her something stronger at home. You wiped your fingers on the towel and tossed it by your bag.

Loki turned to you and asked, “Should we leave her here or bring her with to the bed?”

You looked your pet over for a moment before answering him. She was quietly moaning at the motion of the fucking machine.

“Leave her here. I know she can take more, and I want to see how big her puddle of cunt juice can get.”

You leaned down and turned up the settings on the fucking machine and the wand, though still not enough to make her come. She let out a whine of frustration that made you laugh as you slid the ball gag back into her mouth. Your pet knew better than to complain. You’d broken her of that during the second week.

“Now then,” Loki said as he came up behind you, pressing his length against your ass. “I believe you said something about riding me?”

You reached behind you and took his half-hard cock in your hand, squeezing it, feeling it fill again, making him groan at your touch. Your hand went down to cup his balls, then tightened on them. You turned and pulled him with you, using your hand as a lead.

“Get on the bed,” you ordered.

You released him long enough for him to get into the position you wanted. You were still wet and open from his mouth and fingers. You straddled him and sank down, taking his cock easily, moaning when you felt the tip of him pressing against your cervix. No man, no toy, could fill you up they way he could. Then the bastard started to move.

“Oh Fuck!”

He made little circles with his hips, his huge hands came up to play with your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipples.

“You-- Ah!-- You left the boots on just for me, didn’t you love? 

“Of course I did. I know what you like.” You smiled down at him.

You looked over at your pet. You’d positioned Loki on the bed at an angle so she could see everything when you took his cock. You could just hear her muffled moans over the hum of the machine and the wand. You watched her, watching you fuck him. _Soon little pet_ , you thought, _soon you’ll get everything you want and more_.

You leaned down to suck at his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. He ran his finger tips down your back and cupped your ass as you sat up. You ran first your thumbs, then your nails over his nipples, feeling a shiver run through his body as you dragged your nails down over his stomach.

“Darling.” He started to move faster. “Mmm. Your pussy feels so good around me. I want to come inside of it. May I? May I fill you up with my come?”

This was something he _only_ did with you. He was always careful to use condoms with anyone else, even for oral sex. You were on strong birth control and you’d just run his most recent STD test yourself so you knew he was clean.

“Yes. Fuck me, Loki! Fill me up. Fill my pussy with your come!”

Loki started to buck up into you harder and faster. He bent his knees and pushed his heels into the bed for leverage. His hands came down to grab a hold of your hips, keeping you still as he pounded up into you.

“Fuck! FUCK!”

“Want--” His thumb found your clit and worked it hard and fast. “--Want to watch you come. Come on my cock!” --You were so close!-- “Come for me!” he barked out and you came screaming his name.

“LOKI!”

He lifted you up and pulled almost completely out of you and slammed back in. Once... Twice…. The third time he came, mouth open on a silent scream as you felt his body jerk as the heat of his come poured into you.

“Fuck.”

You both said at the same time, then burst out laughing. You rested your forehead against his as you caught your breath. You saw him glance over at your pet and felt the moment the idea came into his head.

“Hold on darling.”

He held you to him and rolled you both over until he was on top. He quickly pushed himself up and eased his cock carefully out of you. He pressed a quick kiss to you and said, “Don’t move.”

“Loki?”

“I’m going to get your pet so we can have some fun with her. I have an idea, just don’t move.”

“Alright,” you sighed and stayed where you were.

“Did you bring another collar for her besides the posture collar?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Her everyday is in her bag along with the lead.” You’d folded your hands behind your head and were watching him walk around the room. Naked. It was a _lovely_ sight.

He detoured over to the bags in the corner to bring hers. He swapped out the collars and attached the lead before turning off the machine and unbuckling the straps that held her in place. She let out a whimper as the dildos retracted and a fresh spurt of slick dripped into the puddle. He unclasped the ball gag and wiped at the tears and saliva that were streaked on her face and chest with a spare towel from her bag.

“There now. No more tears and no more gag. I’ve got a better use for that mouth.”

He whispered something else to her you didn’t quite catch, but you did see her nod her head.

Loki ran a fingertip over her lower lip before putting everything back in the bag and tossing it back in the corner. She tried to stand but her legs were unsteady so he picked up her lead and had her crawl over to the bed and climb on. Once there, he ordered her to kneel with her head down and her ass up. She whimpered when her nipples came into contact with the bed. He spread her cheeks and checked for any damage from the machine.

Finding none, he ordered her to stretch out on the bed with her hands over her head with her mouth and legs open. He sat on the edge of the bed and played with her cunt. You watched all of this with growing interest.

“Care to tell me what this idea of yours is?”

“I want to watch my come drip from your pussy into her mouth. Then I want her to clean every last drop of it from your cunt with her tongue. After that, I think we should put her in the swing. I’m curious to see how well these holes perform.” Loki traced her outer pussy lips with a finger while he said all this.

“That sounds like fun.”

You rolled over onto all fours and crawled until you could kneel over your pet’s open mouth, careful to keep from spilling. Your pet stuck her tongue out as you spread your labia and used your vaginal muscles to push Loki’s come into her mouth. You heard Loki let out a low groan and looked up to see him lying back on the bed, stroking his cock.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve seen in months,” he said.

“You throw orgies twice a week,” you reminded him.

He shook his head. “Doesn’t even come close, darling.”

You lowered yourself down a little until you felt your pet’s tongue run along the inside of your pussy. You let her do her work as you watched Loki’s cock fill with every stroke of his hand. He was absolutely loving this. You made a decision. There was one more person he could come inside of. You lifted yourself off your pet’s face and moved to stand up next to the bed.

“Pet come.”

You pointed to the spot on the floor directly in front of you. She obeyed and knelt down in front of you. You clipped her wrist cuffs together behind her back. You grabbed her by the ring on her collar and pulled until she was kneeling between Loki’s legs, facing his hard cock. He sat up as you ordered, “open.” She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

Loki looked questioningly at you and you nodded your permission. He grinned and guided the tip of his cock to rest on her tongue, rubbing it back and forth, coating it with saliva. You put one hand around her throat, the other grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head.

“Suck him,” you whispered in her ear. “Suck his big cock like the dirty little whore we know you are. That’s it. Take him all the way down.”

You pushed her head until she started to gag. You let up slightly then pushed her back down and held her there until she relaxed her throat. Up and down, again and again.

“Shhh… Don’t fight. Just relax. That’s it. Good girl. You’re making me so proud of you. Swallow around his cock. You’re making Master Loki feel so good right now…”

Loki couldn’t help remembering. He’d used nearly those exact same words when he trained you to deep throat him. It had felt just as good then as it did now. Fuck! He was going to come soon.

Your pet hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard at the head of his cock before taking him deep again. Loki came down her throat while you urged her to swallow it all. When you pulled her head back, a string of come and saliva connected her mouth to his cock. He flopped backwards on the bed to catch his breath.

You knelt down behind her and rubbed her stomach. She rested against you.

“It’s been quite some time since you had a belly full of come. How does it feel pet? I know you enjoyed it.”

You reached down between her legs and felt the fresh coating of slick you knew would be there.

“See? I knew you’d like sucking Master Loki’s big cock. Do you know why I knew? Because I told you to. What are you pet?

She answered in a raspy voice, “Your slave, Mistress.”

“And what do slaves do?”

“Obey their owners.”

“That’s right. What a good little pet you are. I’m going to go get you something to drink.”

You pressed a kiss to her temple and leaned her up against the bed. There was a mini-fridge by the door stocked with sports drinks and protein shakes. You grabbed a drink for her and Loki and came back over. He was sitting up now, and reached down to unclip her cuffs. Loki helped you get her back on the bed. He sat behind her and held the bottle to her lips, giving her small sips. When she could manage on her own, he drank his and stroked her head.

You sat a little further away, up against the headboard with your own drink. You stripped off your boots and wiggled your toes. They looked great, but the heels were murder on your feet.

“I wish I had my phone with me,” you said.

“Why?” asked Loki.

“So I can take a picture of the two of you right now. My two favorite people looking spent.”

Loki laughed and your pet managed a smile. You could tell she was winding down. It was time for a break. The three of you rested on the bed for the better part of 15 minutes before Loki stood up. He took the end of your pet’s lead in one hand before offering the other to help you off the bed.

“Come on darling, there’s still two holes I need to try, and there’s something I want to ask you about.”

“Oh?” you asked, taking the offered hand. The two of you walked over to where the swing rig was sitting, your pet crawling on all fours behind you.

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Loki said as he pulled your pet up to stand.

He talked while unclipped her lead and the two of you got her secured in the swing. He’d decided to put her in face down and had to reconfigure the straps a little.

“I think I’d like to see you more often. I know you’re busy, god knows I am too but, I’d like us to-- to form a sort of partnership.”  

He held one up to her hips and had her keep it there until he’d adjusted the length on either side. The upper body strap had to be lowered to lay her down in the rig. It went above her breasts and under her arms to support her chest. You brought her hands together in front and clipped the cuffs. She brought her hands up to hang on to the front of the strap above her breasts and rested her chin on them. This took the pressure off her neck.

“What I mean is, I’m spreading myself too thin. I need someone I can trust to help me here with the club. Someone to help me train the staff and sort through properties that come up for auction. You’ve done such a good job training this one. Just from what I’ve seen tonight she’s worth at least triple what I originally paid for her. I need someone like you to help me.”

He was finishing up securing her legs in the straps that kept them bent at the knee and spread wide. She was effectively in the head down, ass up position she’d been in on the bed, just suspended from the ceiling instead. Finally he adjusted the height of the rig itself, lifting her further off the floor.

“I know you love helping people at the hospital, but you’re working two jobs. I can pay you better than the second one does. You could work at the hospital in the mornings and come here in the evenings. The events don’t even start until after 8 pm at the earliest. You could--” he paused and looked unsure of himself. “You could maybe stay the night in my apartment, just a couple of nights a week. It’s closer to the hospital than your place and it would save you having to go all the way home.”

Loki had a multi-level luxury apartment in the richest area of the city. It was _really_ nice. You’d been there a few times over the years but never stayed the night. Your place could probably fit in it twice with room left over. You considered all of that as you went over to the fucking machine to collect the lube, clicker, wand, and the plug your pet had worn here.

You looked down at it. Felt the weight of your responsibility to her. The affection that had grown between the two of you in the last year. You had your own dynamic. Your own schedule. You’d been able to train her so well because of all the time spent living together. You’d needed someone to take care of your house, wash your clothes, cook your meals. In essence, a housewife. Your pet had needed tasks, chores, and structure. Someone to take care of.

Loki already had people who did that. He had a cleaning service and a chef in the building. Half of the reason you and your pet worked so well together would be gone. What then? Sell her?

The idea of not coming home to cuddle with her at night, of her being sold to someone else made you feel physically sick.

_She was yours._

You walked back over to them and handed him the lube, setting the other things down.

“What about her? Where does she fit in all this?”

“Bring her with. She can do her chores at home in the morning while you’re at work and come to the club with you after. I can give her a job while you’re working with me. Or use her to show the new properties what to do. She’s a shining example of the perfect slave. She’ll be safe here. Nobody will touch her without your permission I swear. If you spend the night she’s welcome too. My bed is more than big enough for three.”

“Let me think about it. Part of me wants to scream yes. The other, logical part knows there’s a lot of things to talk through before saying yes or no.”

“I understand. And I didn’t mean to spring it on you. But it might be another six weeks before we see each other again and…”

“I know.”

You smiled at him. He was the only man you’d ever wanted to spend your life with, but you had other responsibilities as well. One of the largest was suspended in front of you. How would she feel about all of this?

Loki was teasing at her clit with his fingers while he spoke. You’d decided she’d been edged enough for tonight. Now she would come. As many times as the two of you could make her. You walked around and knelt down to check in with her.

“How are you pet?”

You checked her eyes as you ran through protocols. They were clear and she answered you easily.

“I’m good Mistress.”

“What’s your safe word to slow down?”

“Mushrooms.”

“And to stop everything?”

“Raisins.”

“Good girl.” You pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Loki did you hear that?”

“Mushrooms and raisins. Got it.”

You gave her another kiss.

“You have my permission to come as many times as you can pet. You’ve been such a good slave tonight. Master Loki is impressed by you and that’s not an easy thing to do. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you Mistress. I’m happy I pleased you and Master Loki.”

You got up and went back over to where Loki was, picking up the vibrating wand on the way. He was smearing lube onto his fingers. You turned the wand on to a medium setting and pressed it against her clit. She jerked and whimpered when it touched her sensitive flesh. Soon you had her wet and moaning. You worked two fingers into her cunt and started to rub her g-spot. When she started to pant, you nodded to Loki. He dripped lube directly onto your pet’s asshole and began to massage it. She didn’t react to it, too distracted by what you were doing to her.

“M--Mistress! I’m-- I’m going to come!”

“Come for me now little whore!” you ordered in a firm voice you knew she liked.

You felt her cunt squeeze your fingers and a fresh spurt of her juice coated them. You turned the wand up higher as Loki’s finger breached her asshole. She was still riding the aftershocks and cried out at the pleasure. He worked another in and began to scissor his fingers, gently stretching her hole. He was hard and fully erect. You knelt down to keep the vibrator on her clit while you took his cock in your mouth. He let out a sound of surprise that quickly turned to a groan.

You licked and sucked him slowly, teasingly. Loki was the only man you’d do this for and he knew it. You pulled off him and licked a stripe up your pet’s cunt. She was dripping. You had the taste of both your lovers in your mouth. You alternated between the two of them, making your pet come again as Loki worked a third finger into her ass. She was ready to take his cock and if you teased him anymore he’d come before he had the chance to get it inside her.

You scooted back to give him room but kept the wand on her clit. You wanted to watch him fuck her. Your other hand came down to play with your clit as he lubed his cock and lined it up with her hole. He slid in easily. Loki grabbed her hips and swung her to him. He was moving her too much to keep the wand in place so you laid down beneath her and used it on yourself.

“Mistress--" she was panting-- “Mistress I-- can’t --”

“How does it feel pet? How does it feel to fulfill your purpose? To finally be used they way you were always meant to be? Your tongue is meant to lick pussy and cock. Your ass and cunt are meant to collect the come of whoever uses you. This is all you’ll ever be. A collection of holes other people use for their own pleasure.”

It was enough. She came hard, mouth open but nothing came out. Her face was beautiful. Eyes unfocused, mouth slack. You knew that face very well. She’d turned into a brainless little fuck toy on his cock and your words. You reached up and put your fingers in her mouth. She sucked at them automatically. Loki was fucking her body, you had fucked her mind. She was deep in subspace. You pulled your fingers back and used them on yourself along with the wand. You came hard just before Loki did. You heard him groan as he pumped his come into your pet.

You got up slowly and told him “Don’t pull out just yet.”

You walked over to the toy collection and selected a larger plug than the one she’d worn on the way here. You nodded to him and pushed it in place just as he eased himself out. She’d wear it home. Along with his come. The two of you got her unstrapped and he cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the bed. Both of you cuddled around her, stroking and soothing. Whispering words of praise and placing gentle kisses here and there.

“I’ve been thinking,” you whispered to Loki, “about what you said. I have too many people counting on me to just quit my job. Either of them. And then there’s pet. You don’t need her in your life, but I do.”

Loki’s face fell in disappointment.

“But,” you added, “maybe we could start with the weekend? I need to talk it over with pet first. If she agrees to it, we could come to the club on Friday night and sleep at your place. If everything goes well we would go home again on Sunday evening. I know it’s not what you wanted, but it’s a place to start.”

He smiled at you.

Just then your pet started to stir. You got your aftercare bags and put more numbing cream on her sore spots before helping her to dress. You gave her more water and a snack from her bag while Loki got up and ordered one of his drivers to take you both home. You got dressed and checked the room to make sure you had everything. Loki had put his trousers and shirt back on but he hadn’t bothered to button it. He looked gorgeously disheveled and you couldn’t resist going to him for a kiss. It was hot, and deep. Filled with longing on both sides.

“I’ll call you in a few days. Let you know what we decide on.”

He nodded and picked up your bags. You had your hands full with your pet. She was still a little shaky on her feet and the three of you took Loki’s private elevator up to street level where the car was waiting. The driver took your bags at the door and you got her settled, laying down on the back seat. You came back to Loki for one more kiss before getting in the car. You sat in the back with her head in your lap. You stroked her hair and considered what the future might bring on the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from the Lenny Kravitz song, I Belong to You.


End file.
